


Words Unsaid

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Advice, F/M, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Mentor/Student Relationship, Tag to 1x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne knows what happened last night, and she tells Neal some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a story like this makes me miss Mark Taylor.

                                                                         _Words Unsaid_

 

                   Leanne could almost taste Neal’s happiness as he walked into Angles that morning. The older doctor sighed at her former student. But inwardly, she was happy. Ever since Neal had come to Angles almost eight years ago, he had completely focused on his work, leaving no room for a life outside of the hospital. The dark-haired doctor had laughed when she had overheard Neal’s nickname by Perello. _Prince Charming._ It was true, the older doctor thought with a fond smile at her former student. Even when he had been a first year resident with no experience whatsoever with handling breathing patients with beating hearts, Neal had attracted the female sex, including some males as well. Leanne remembered inwardly rolling her eyes at Mike Leighton exasperatedly explaining to the English doctor that the nurse had been flirting with him when he had asked if he was hungry. _“Why would I go to dinner with you if there is a cafeteria three floors above us?”_ That had been apparently been the end of the conversation, as Mike shook his head and told a bewildered twenty-two year old that he was asking him for dinner and sex. Leanne would never forget of how wide Neal’s eyes had become, and of how his mouth had hung open before he had finally managed to pull it closed. There had never been a situation similar again, for Neal had gradually learned how to politely refuse hopeful dates and manage to be the kind of English gentleman he was known by the nurses.

                   “I know what happened last night,” Leanne stated quietly as Neal started to come to the counter with the familiar red binder in his hands. The younger doctor only paused for a moment before he stood beside her and avoided her pointed gaze.

                   “What are you talking about?” The male doctor wouldn’t look at her, and Leanne had to smile at the familiar signs of anxiety on the Englishman.

                   “Has anyone told you that when you lie, your accent becomes as thick as the day you arrived here?” Leanne could see Neal sigh under his breath, and then looked at her with a slightly guarded expression. _He believes I’m about to tell him he shouldn’t be in a relationship with a resident._ If Mark was still around, the female doctor understood that Neal wouldn’t be nearly as on edge as he was now. _“Go for it!”_ Leanne could imagine the former ER director stating. _“This old ER needs some romance here anyway. Just remember all the information you learned in middle school.”_ Gina Perello was more apt to follow the rules, and as Leanne stared at Neal, she wondered if the doctor had warned him about pursuing a relationship with Christa.

                   “I am happy for you, Neal.” The dark-haired doctor looked at her with a slight nod, relief slightly relaxing his features as Leanne continued to talk to her former student. “I have known you have had feelings for Christa for some time, even when you didn’t know yourself.” A small, thin smile graced her features. “I have known you for almost eight years, Neal. I know you. But I have to ask.”

                   “Do you love her?”

                   To his credit, Neal appeared calm when he heard the question, and he was silent for a moment as Leanne continued to look at him closely. The dark-haired doctor’s face showed no insincerity as he stated, after a couple of moments, that he did.

                   “Good.” Now Leanne smiled, a true smile that only Jesse had seen in the years after the accident. “Tell her everything, Neal.” Her voice was laced with faint regret, and understanding appeared on the taller doctor’s face as Leanne continued to speak sincerely. “Tell Christa every word that comes to your mind when you are with her, tell her that you love her, and say all the things that you meant to say so many times when watching her but didn’t say them.” Leanne swallowed, her husband’s face haunting her as she spoke the advice she had taken for granted before her other half had been taken from her.

                   “Don’t let her go, Neal.”

                   The words were whispered, almost inaudible with the amount of pain behind the words as Leanne spoke them.

                   “I won't,” Neal promised. He put his hand on her shoulder then, a silent thank you against his lips as he began to walk away from her. Leanne noted with small chuckle of the shared glances her former student and Christa shared as they began to talk about the patient in the file. Leanne could see her attending, who had once only wanted to become the best doctor he could be and remove himself from his father’s shadow staring at Christa as if she was his world.

                   _I don’t believe you will, Neal. I don’t believe you will._


End file.
